When in Cyclonia
by La Fievre De Gingembre
Summary: Imagine if you were caught by Cyclonia and put in the prison, well if you're Finn you'll be serving tea and learning our Ballet for some plays.


He groaned, his head hurt, his left arm was bandaged and in a sling. What happened to him? He didn't know anyways, all he knew was that this- wasn't the Condor. Now he was really confused, he struggled to remember what was going on before he ended up here, wherever here was.

Oh, now he remembered...

The Storm Hawks had planned to go to Tropica for the week, they could all do with a break after all. Being the Storm Hawks wasn't easy and besides, most of the crew had voted on Tropica anyways. Oh how he loved Tropica.

But on the way to Tropica, they ran into a bad crowd, Cyclonians! As always the Storm Hawks were there to fight the Talons, even the Dark Ace could be defeated by them.

The battle was fierce, the Cyclonians had upgraded their weapons, surely they were still no match for the Storm Hawks! But they didn't expect such a powerful attack from Ravess and her Talons. This wasn't a good day for the Storm Hawks.

He wanted to finally be able to beat her, she always managed to cut his Skimmer in half - literally! He felt confident, yes! This would be the day he would defeat Ravess!

Where was the rest of his team? He didn't see them anywhere, but he didn't have time to worry about that. This was his glorious moment when he would finally defeat Ravess, the feeling of victory was overwhelming and he could feel it in the air.

He aimed, and fired three times at her, they all missed. He looked at his target, completely shocked. His aim had been perfect, how could he have missed! He was too shocked to pay attention to what was going on, and by the time he realised what had happened, it was too late.

His skimmer was going down, with him along with it! He had no parachute and was too afraid to let go of his ride, another arrow hit him and he was out cold falling to the wastelands!

Something - or someone grabbed him by the hair and must have taken him to safety. Well, if where he was counted as safety. He still had no idea where he was anyway! It looked like a prison.

He groaned again, his sore head throbbing like crazy. Slowly he stood up, he was in a cell. He walked over towards the door of the cell and out through the bars, he knew where he was now. This was the prison of Zartacla, the prison he and the others had rescued Skyknights from!

How had he gotten here? In this horrible place, he must have been captured by the Talons in the battle. That's not what he was expecting to happen, usually he just landed on one of his team mates skimmers.

The corridor of the cell he was in was dark, he could barely see the cell across him except the gleam of the bars. Such dim lighting, you'd think Cyclonia could do better with the prison, then again he guessed it shouldn't be very comforting to prisoners.

He could hear the echo of footsteps coming closer to his cell, they were light and feminine. Obviously a girl, was she a Cyclonian? Well if she wasn't then she could bust him out. He doubted it, but it was a ray of hope to get out of here, maybe it was Piper!

He squinted in the darkness to try and see better, she was close now and he could make out some features. He was right about this person being a she, but he still couldn't tell if this girl was a Cyclonian. Her outfit didn't look like a Cyclonian uniform in the dark, large pieces of armour shone in the dim light sticking out far from her shoulders. Three pointed objects were gleaming in the light from her head, he didn't know what they were but they were thin and sharp, he figured they were to hold her hair up.

She must have been wearing a cloak with rather big sleeves, she couldn't have been a Cyclonian, they didn't wear anything like that.

The mysterious girl sighed and slapped her forehead, 'They should keep the lights on properly in here, I'll trip over something if I can't see where I'm going. Besides I need to see these Sky Knights and Sky rats in the cells, and only a little bit of light won't be much use for that.' She didn't sound very threatening or evil, just agitated by the lack of light.

She switched the lights on to full, he didn't need to squint anymore and could finally see her. She looked to be in her late twenties. He really hoped she wasn't a Cyclonian, which was unfortunate... she WAS a Cyclonian! He could tell by the colours of her outfit, the murky green and red just screamed Cyclonian! When she turned around to turn on another light he could see the Cyclonian symbol on her back.

He groaned, he wasn't getting out of here yet. The cyclonian turned to him and walked over right up to the door of his cell, at first she had a slightly physcotic grin plastered on her face, but when she saw him up close she knew who he was. How could she not know, she had seen his Sky Knight not long ago in the prison.

'You! You're Finn! Sharpshooter of the Storm Hawks, Aerrows marksman!'

'Cha, that's me, Finn.' He winked at her, too cocky for his own good. It didn't take Finn long to figure out who she was, only now did he realise.

'Wait, you're Sieben! The Head Knightbreaker, infamous for breaking Skyknights down to nothing.'

She grinned and nodded, 'That's right, but infamous? Well, I wouldn't say that,' Sieben looked around, making sure they were alone. 'Listen, I won't let you go, but I won't tear you down to nothing, but only because of Aerrow. This doesn't mean you'll be treated like royalty, so don't expect it!'

Sieben flicked his nose and grinned, leaving Finn very confused and totally alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- First Storm Hawk fanfiction... Umm, I don't own Storm Hawks. And Sieben isn't oc'd from SH by me. www.viistar. did, check her out please, she's very talented! Please review, they make me happy C: But I'd rather not have comments just saying, 'oh my god I love Finn!' actual feedback please.


End file.
